The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, a recording medium, and an information processing system.
In recent years, modes of communication on the Internet are becoming increasingly diverse. With the diversification of the modes of communication, integration of communication in the real world and communication on the Internet has been proposed. For example, JP 2008-48287A discloses a system that supports promotion of communication in the real world by issuing a notification, using friend information on a social network service (SNS), in a case a person who is linked through a friend is nearby in the real world.